Luka: the Demon of Glowberries
v.1 Luka was the first obsidian oathbreaker and the youngest mortal to become king. Maybe it was because of his rank and the fact that so many looked up to him that his punishment was so great. Ahem I should probably start from the top. Luka was born in a dying N-S^Merc Underground City Sociology Experiment. NSM-UCSE for short, participants of the NSM-UCSE would be promised technologies they couldn't even dream of like electricity, pluming, and vitamins. The participants would stay in the underground utopia for around 80 days then, after the grace period was up, the NSM-UCSE participants children would be let out and studied to see if it was safe for the N-S^Merc to release their technology to the public. But after 80 days no one was released due to an error in transferring the files of the NSM-UCSE. The experiment was abandoned. 20 more years after the experiment should have been finished, the underground cities supplies are depleted and Luka is born. 9 years later Lukas parents die to starvation; he aws banished to the abandoned outskirts of the city for being an orphan child. In the darkness, he finds a species of spider who then raised and taught him of the secrets of the glowberry tree that will soon save the city that was so eager to get rid of him. 4 years passed; the city is on the verge of falling into complete darkness. Only one square lay lit with electricity and in the middle was a tiny wilting beanstalk. All final 50 people still alive watched the last light go out as the little beanstalk pass away. Darkness; darkness like no mortal has or ever should experience. The people sat there accepting that they were all going to die in dark darkness alone. No one would care nor notice; That is what Luka felt on that lonely night he was orphaned: lost and scared and with no one to care for him. Luka would not wish that on anybody, even the people the caused him so much pain. When Luka, at the young age of 13, saw the last light go out, he hastened to the scene. He flooded the square with the warm light that the glowberries brought as him and his arachnid family descend into the city of darkness and death. Luka held up one of the glowberries seeds and he said, ''"With this fruit I save the unjust from justice. Many years ago I was one of the orphans you have shown the door. I was cursed at, spat on, and banished. I was alone with no one to care for me or love me anymore. I do not wish that upon anyone not even my worst enemy. So with this seed I will save you from hunger, darkness, and loneliness." '' Luka the pulled up the dead beanstalk by its roots and placed the glowberry seeds where the old roots of the dead beanstalk used to be. The people then rejoiced! They surrounded Luka like he had done something great. The people made Luka the mayor, no: the King; The King of a dying city that so desperately needed a savior. -scripture by rainbowartemis Now you’re probably thinking when does Luka break the oath and become a demon. Well tell next time! <3 -rainbow artemis v.2 Once there was a great man named Luka; he was more like a scientist. Luka had lived on a Plusfruit farm and had seen many fruits in his life, one of his favorites being the coconut. One day raiders pillaged all his great trees. Luka's livelihood was ruined; Travelers came to Luka's aid, giving him different kinds of fruit seeds, none that satisfied him as a great fruit to be planted, therefore all of them failed although none but one availed. The man that succeeded gave Luka his dream fruit, the coconut; With that, Luka was able to become a grand scientist. One day he came up his greatest idea yet: the Glowberry fruit. He took a coconut and filled it with the coffee that one of the travelers had given to him in an attempt to aid him. He then mashed a Plusfruit and Orange together making an acidic substance. He then watered the coconut shells with the new acid, making it into a mushy covering. The rest of the acid was poured into the coffee giving its taste. The berry had not yet begun to glow in this point of time. As soon as Luka begun to plant it, Holo, the Goddess of Wheat appeared before him, stating he could not create such poisonous thing in this world that DevAdrian, the God of Creation, did not make. The new berry began to glow in the presence of a God. Luka lied stating he would terminate the fruit. From then on, the berry would begin to glow for forever.Luka planted the tree..introducing it to theinhabitants of the world of Expedition. The people would begin to worship him; the Gods did not like this. They brought Luka up into the sky to attend his trial. His followers somehow secretly followed behind him. Holo declared Luka to be punished, but all the other gods, whom without mercy, had sentenced him to a painless death. When he was sentenced to death, Luka's followers sprang out from behind the doors, fighting the Gods. All of the followers were defeated in the end, but Luka had escaped, taking with him one of Holo's wheat robes. Luka had been embraced with a God's power; Luka was changed by that; his eyes and skin turning reddish pink and skin grey. The robe turned grey too. Luka was to be ascended into the sky becoming a God, but the gods had placed a cursed on him, therefore instead, he became a demon. While Glowberries flourished, Holo and Luka fought in the sky, as well as their followers on land. - scripture by Bjabot162 Vote for me! -Bjabot162 Don't forget to vote Vote Category:Lore